1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling apparatus suitable for being applied to a coaxial two-wheel vehicle including two wheels disposed on the same axle center line, for example, and a method of controlling the traveling apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a technology for controlling the traveling apparatus by obtaining a tilt of a vehicle body at the time of turning.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,505 (specification), for example, proposes a vehicle on which a man rides, traveling with two wheels disposed parallel.